<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surprise at home by marvelstarkermha98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337165">Surprise at home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelstarkermha98/pseuds/marvelstarkermha98'>marvelstarkermha98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>penny/peter parker prompts (open requests) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Female Peter Parker, Happy Tony Stark, Married Couple, Pregnancy, Surprises</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:07:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelstarkermha98/pseuds/marvelstarkermha98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and penny parker are married! one day when tony is coming home from a mission, he has a surprise from penny that would change their lives forever</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Friday &amp; Peter Parker, Friday &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>penny/peter parker prompts (open requests) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Surprise at home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Is he home yet, Friday?” </p><p>“Not yet Mrs. stark but I would like to inform you that he’s almost thirty minutes away from here, </p><p>Penny sighs impatiently, looking back again at the garden of the lakehouse while their pet alpaca, Gerald was munching on the grass. Penny was nervous and excited yet tired to tell tony when he gets home from a week or so mission with the Avengers.</p><p>“I understand that you’re nervous about telling him, Mrs. stark but you need to go to bed. Your tired” Friday worriedly said as penny looked up at the ceiling with a small tired smile.</p><p>“I know Friday, but its been four days since I found out about it and I really can’t wait to tell him,” Penny said with a nervous tone, holding something that would change her and tony’s lives forever.</p><p>Thirty minutes later after waiting for tony, she heard his car parked near the front walkway and locked their car door. Penny nervously walked to the main door of the lake house to greet and kiss him. </p><p>By the time Tony came in the main, penny wrapped her arms around his back for a hug.  “Welcome back, tony,” Penny said with a happy yet not wanting to show her tired look. Tony smiled back, hugging her back. “Yeah, I’m back for you, sweetheart. Tony replied with a smile as he kissed her deeply and passionately. Penny moaned softly at the deep passionate kiss that tony is giving to her. She pulled away from his lips slightly. “I miss you,” she said, leaning to tony’s neck to nuzzled against him. “I miss you too, sweetheart” Tony replied, giving her a warm smile before kissing her cheek.</p><p>“How is the mission” Penny asked.</p><p>“Well…” As Tony was telling about the mission with the team, he leads her to the kitchen island so he can sit down and took out a takeout burger that he bought in Burger king. “...Now I am so hungry, I’m so tired. All I want to do is eat and go to bed” Tony said tired and hungry as he took a bite of his burger.</p><p>Penny nodded with a smile at tony. “You know i want to talk to you about something before you go to bed,” She said, slightly nervous, rolling her wedding ring again.</p><p> “I was actually trying to talk to you for about 24 hours since your coming home but I wanted to see you in person” She added, hiding something from tony. </p><p>As Tony was still munching his food, he squinted his eyes curiously at what his wife was talking about. “What’s up, sweetheart. You O.K?” Tony asked, worriedly.</p><p>Penny walked to him and put a pregnancy test stick on the table. “Congratulations, dad!” She said with the biggest excited smile. Tony widened his eyes in surprise as he tilted his head. “Pens, are y-you sure?” Tony happily asked as he picked up the pregnancy test to see it has a positive sign on it. Tony was hoping that this isn’t a joke. </p><p>Penny nodded at him,. “I’m one hundred percent pregnant, honey” she happily said before getting the other pregnancy tests and put them on the table as proof that she really is pregnant. Tony looked at the other pregnancy test that a has the same positive signs as the first ones.</p><p>Tony happily grinned as he stood up and goes to penny to carry her and spin her slowly around the kitchen. “Oh penny, baby, I can’t believe that we’re going to have our first baby! This is the greatest news that you ever presented me!” Tony joyfully said as tears were flowing from his eyes in happiness. Penny chuckled as tears were flowing as well before she was softly put down on the floor.</p><p>Tony kissed penny on the lips softly before putting his hand on her stomach, rubbing it softly. “Since we’re going to a kid, we need to buy a baby carrier, diapers, baby crib, and everything that is baby related! Friday can you call the Babies R us and have it deliver!” Tony ordered excitedly to his A.I</p><p>“Yes, boss!”</p><p>Tony, its too early for that, and besides I’m just a few days pregnant and we don’t know if its a boy or girl!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>